


dancing in the moonlight

by outropeace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Friends With Benefits, Himbo Harry, Himbo Harry Styles, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outropeace/pseuds/outropeace
Summary: Something weird twisted inside Louis’ belly, he looked again at Harry and noticed how hard he was trying to dismiss the omega without looking like a complete asshole. “We have a few classes together and sometimes we go out, I wouldn’t call him my bestie.”Not when his cum was probably still dripping from inside of him and his belly was all marked by his mouth. They weren’t friends, they just developed a nice routine over the last few months where they helped each other with their classes—for almost two or three days—and then they fucked each other senseless as a reward. There was some take-out food and really bad movies in between but still, Louis was sure they weren’t friends.Or Louis’ fuck buddy gets a date for Valentine’s day and he discovers that denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 55
Kudos: 448





	dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlou/gifts).



> Hiiiiii baby Aura 🌱✨ I made this fic for youuu with (almost) all the things you said you liked! Hope you enjoy this fic a lot and have an amazing day! I loved talking to you these past few days and I hope we keep close after this!!!!! 💞💞💞
> 
> Special thanks to Hanna for fixing all the mistakes, you're literally so so amazing and I don't know what would I do without you!

“Harry has been grunting more than usual,” Milo murmured. Louis simply hummed and kept doodling. “Do you think he feels lonely?”

Louis snorted, following Milo’s gaze to where Harry was picking their drinks, noticing a cute omega openly flirting with the alpha while holding a strawberry smoothie. “Doubt it.”

“Just because he’s an alpha and he sleeps around probably a lot doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel lonely, Louis. Valentine’s Day is coming and I heard he likes to celebrate it.”

Louis arched a brow, trying as hard as possible to suppress a laugh. “You heard? You heard where?”

“Somewhere.” Milo sniffed. “It doesn’t matter where, he’s our friend and we should care for him.”

Something weird twisted inside Louis’ belly, he looked again at Harry and noticed how hard he was trying to dismiss the omega without looking like a complete asshole. “We have a few classes together and sometimes we go out, I wouldn’t call him my bestie.”

Not when his cum was probably still dripping from inside of him and his belly was all marked by his mouth. They weren’t friends, they just developed a nice routine over the last few months where they helped each other with their classes—for almost two or three days—and then they fucked each other senseless as a reward. There was some take-out food and really bad movies in between but still, Louis was sure they weren’t friends. 

“Do you think he likes someone?” Milo asked under his breath, eyes still focused on the alpha now trying to handle their coffees and bags of god knows what. “Maybe he’s pining, I haven’t seen him go out with anyone since we began to talk.”

Louis sighed, throwing his head back. “Maybe, or maybe he’s just constipated cause he clearly should stop drinking lactose and he refuses to let milk go.”

Milo made a face. “Why do you have to be like this? I’d worry for you and your loneliness if you weren’t a cold, heartless bitch who doesn’t care about Valentine’s day or love.”

Louis laughed. “What can I say? Not my fault I don’t fall for capitalistic days that were just created to make the rich richer and the poor poorer. Maybe if the day didn’t exist he wouldn’t feel as lonely.”

“Who’s lonely?” a deep and low voice interrupted him as a nice and warm feeling spread all over him.

“My therapist, probably,” replied Louis without skipping a beat. 

“Aw, that sucks,” Harry empathized, placing an iced coffee in front of Louis. “Maybe you could give him some cookies, there’s nothing better than cookies to cure sadness and loneliness.” The alpha pulled out two strawberry roll cakes and a green grape tart from the bag next to Louis’ drink before sitting down. “They didn’t have raspberry tarts but you like grapes and it looked cute,” he told Louis before taking a bite of the tart. “Your coffee was four bucks, you can pay me later,” he added, looking at Milo. 

Milo frowned. “Thought you were paying this time?” 

“Do I look like Elon Musk?” Harry said grumpily to the omega as he fed Louis the green grape tart. 

“He  _ is  _ grunting more than usual— _ holy shit  _ this is good,” Louis said to Milo with a mouthful. 

Milo made another face. 

“I’m not grunting more than usual,” Harry grunted. 

Louis blinked a few times before giggling. “Sure you aren’t,” he murmured, this time taking a bite of the strawberry roll cake. It tasted light, sweet and a bit tangy. Louis' most favorite combination. 

Milo rolled his eyes. “Anyways, what are you doing this friday.”

Harry tensed beside him. “Why? Are you guys doing something on Friday?”

“No, not yet, but it's Valentine’s day and I’d hate it if you spent it alone,” Milo told Harry with an almost pitiful look on his face.

“I won’t, I have plans for that day.”

“You do?” Milo and Louis echoed each other.

The warm feeling slowly growing inside of him completely disappeared, leaving a quiet ache in the pit of his stomach. 

Did he have a date? Why didn't he tell Louis? Were they going to stop sleeping with each other? Of course they were and why would Harry have to tell Louis anything? They weren’t friends. And it seemed they just ended whatever they had going. Louis was aware the news shouldn’t hurt as much as it did.

“Yes, I do…” Harry scratched his neck. “Maybe we could do something the next day.”

“Valentine’s day dates are a bit cheesy, don’t you think?” Milo said with a weird tone.

Harry just shifted on his seat and cleared his throat. “Did you like the roll?” he spoke to Louis, deciding to ignore Milo’s comment.

Louis just nodded and let Harry clean the whipped cream on the corner of his mouth with his big thumb.

“Good,” Harry said with a low tone before licking the whipped cream from his finger. “Talking about busy schedules, have you guys started with Mr. Evans’ project?”

Louis blinked and turned to look at an equally baffled Milo, he was glad he wasn’t the only one who noticed the abrupt change of topic. How important must this person be to Harry to just hide them from his friends? 

_ Not your friend.  _ An annoying voice sang inside Louis’ head.

Milo shook his head. “I had other stuff to do but I’ll start soon.”

“And you, Lou?” Harry took another bite of the tart, clear green eyes watching him expectantly. He always did that, he looked at Louis as if he was drinking in every single word that came out of his mouth, it made him feel like the most interesting person in the world.

“I did, yeah.”

“Oh good,” Harry said brightly. “Maybe you can...  _ help me  _ with it this afternoon?”

Louis knew exactly what that meant and  _ what the actual fuck? _ Harry was basically asking if he was down to fuck while he had plans with his new partner for Valentine’s Day. 

And Louis could be a lot of things, but he was  _ not _ a homewrecker 

“Uh… no, I—I can’t, I have—I’m busy, very busy.”

“Oh.” Harry frowned, looking a bit disappointed.  _ You and me both, pal,  _ Louis thought. “Well, maybe another day? Whenever you’re free?”

Louis gulped. “Yeah, maybe. 

“We can help each other if you want,” Milo said to Harry from his seat. 

Louis’ stomach twisted. He looked away, unable to stare at the exchange. 

What if Harry accepted? 

A loud beeping sound interrupted Harry before he could reply.

“Wait, I have to take this call, be right back.” 

The alpha stood up swiftly, leaving the two omegas at the table with almost equally crestfallen looks that neither of them realized they had.

“I think I’m gonna go…” Louis mumbled after a few minutes of silence. “I really have a ton of stuff to do and I’m here, eating dessert with you guys.” He chuckled ruefully.

“Sure, can I have your cream rolls?”

Louis nodded. He didn’t feel like eating sweets at the moment and he reckoned they’d only make him sadder later. He could buy his own sweets anyways. Maybe he’d buy a big slice of chocolate cake just for himself, a slice of cake that he wouldn’t share with anyone else. Yeah, he liked that idea.

Harry could keep his new dumb date for Valentine’s day, Louis had better things to do than mope for his soon to be ex-fuck buddy.

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

Louis was moping, shamelessly and openly m-o-p-i-n-g. He really tried to keep in all his feelings but every time he pictured Harry doing the same things he did to him to other person, his omega went ballistic. And the worst part, he did notice Harry was grunting more than usual—just like Milo said—and his dumb omega also was reacting to that, always trying to comfort the alpha and calm him down every time he saw him that week.

“So, let me get this straight…” said Aura, Louis’ best friend, on her kitchen stool. “Just a week ago you were here, bragging that you had this really casual arrangement with this dumb alpha—”

“A didn’t call him dumb.” Louis pouted.

“A dumb alpha you had no feelings for, a really nice convenience for your needs and cravings and  _ you _ were happy about it, because you—and I quote _ —‘didn’t want a serious relationship while in college’. S _ o explain to me, why are you here in my apartment on Valentine’s day, making cookies for a dumb alpha who is going on a date with someone today. Same dumb alpha you swore you didn’t have feelings for.”

“He’s not being his usual self,” he mumbled, taking out a tray of slightly burnt cookies from the oven. “He’s usually not this gloomy. He seems almost sad and well… you know what they say, there’s no better cure for sadness than cookies?”

Aura blinked. “Literally no one says that…'' She sighed. “I’m just worried for you, I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Louis shook his head. “He won’t, he’s too nice for that.”

“He looks like he could chew you up and spit you out if you don’t taste decently enough.”

“Harry is nothing like that, he is kind and funny.” Louis smiled to himself. “He's actually a bit of a dork who loves real estate reality shows a bit too much. He’s good, he’s... he's really good.”

“Babe…” Aura whispered, the look of pity on her face made Louis’ heart constrict a bit. “That’s— _ God,  _ I don’t even know if I should tell you this but, I heard around campus the reason why he’s been acting all strange and stressed is because he’s pulling a huge thing for his omega today.”

“Oh… That’s—that’s really nice of him. I’m really glad he’s not sad, I’m—” Louis began to put his crooked and burnt cookies into a brown bag. “More cookies for me, I guess.” He tried to laugh it off while the ache inside his chest grew heavier.

“Oh, sunshine,” Aura whispered, walking towards Louis.

“I know, okay?” the omega groaned, letting himself be hugged by his friend. She always gave the best hugs. And even in times like this, he always felt lucky to have her in his life. “I know I should’ve backed away as soon as it wasn’t just the sex part of the deal I craved.”

“You’re being too rough on yourself.” Aura stroked his back with one hand and held his head with the other. “So what if you fell for that dumb alpha? You enjoyed it, right? You felt happy and you enjoyed yourself, that’s what matters. And you will feel that way again, maybe not with Harry but another dumb alpha will come and will woo the shit out of you in the way you deserve.” She held his face with both hands. “Because you deserve to be wooed and deserve grand gestures, you deserve the whole package.”

Louis smiled at her, trying to blink away the sting from his eyes. “You’re right. But I think I’m gonna use this day to mope a bit.” 

“You can stay here if you want. I have some new facial treatments,” Aura said, walking towards her fridge. “This is made with gold and moon dust.” She showed him a golden package.

Louis huffed a laugh. “Nah, you have plans and I want to go home. You have fun though.” The omega grabbed his bag of warm cookies. 

“Alright, I’ll call you later to check up on you, alright?”

“Alright, and Aura.” Louis held his friend's hand. “Thank you for everything, you’re amazing.” 

“We both are.” she smiled at him with a big and warm smile. 

He truly was the luckiest. 

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

It was around six in the afternoon when his phone began to vibrate. Without paying much attention to the screen or the name of the caller, he picked up the phone. 

“Did you know the Mona Lisa has her own mailbox in the Louvre because of all the love letters she receives?” Louis said as he took another big bite of his ice cream.

“I didn’t know but that sounds very interesting and kinda sweet.”

“Harry…” Louis choked on his dessert. 

“Lou? Are you okay?” Harry’s voice was filled with worry.

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m perfect, what—how—why are you calling?” he asked after he recovered.

Harry groaned. “I hate to do this but… I kinda need your help with something?”

“Oh... with what?” Louis asked, already dreading the reply.

“I’m kinda… trapped on my roof? And I was waiting for someone to come to open the door but it’s been two hours already and I… don’t really know who else to call.”

The alpha sounded so defeated Louis couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. 

Louis nervously bit his bottom lip before saying, “Do you want me to open the door?”

“You are probably the last person I should be asking this but… yes.”

Louis had the option to say no. To let Harry sleep on the roof, to miss his date with his omega, to lose his opportunity to give them the perfect Valentine’s day date. But Harry was warm and nice and so good to Louis, and Louis knew deep down he deserved to be happy, that he deserved to woo his omega and to be wooed back. Just like Louis.

Louis sighed. “Alright… I’ll be there in twenty.”

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

Harry lived alone in an apartment close to their campus, it was inside a beautiful and modern complex. Louis loved to spend his weekends there, studying, eating and well… doing other stuff. He just couldn’t believe this was the last time he was going to visit Harry.

Maybe they could try to be friends, this time for real, with no sex involved. Just Harry and him, doing homework and watching movies. It didn’t sound so bad, maybe if he learned how to control that green monster who grew inside his body every time he thought about Harry with his new omega, he could keep the alpha in his life.

Louis took a deep breath and squeezed his bag of cookies—he decided he at least could give Harry a small present, even if it was a bit burned—before opening the roof door and bracing himself to see Harry. But before his eyes could meet the alpha, he gawked at the rooftop covered in pink and red balloons, fairy lights, and blown out candles. There was a table with the most delicious desserts and another one with chocolates, gift bags, and flowers. On the floor there was a huge _ “Be Mine” _ made with rose petals, and if Louis weren’t so whipped and weak he’d have found that  _ so _ not cool because you know, down with capitalism and stuff. But Louis was whipped and oh so weak and every fiber of his body wished all of it was for him. 

“God, this is so embarrassing,” Harry said close to him. He looked sad and a bit cold, Louis was glad he'd brought the cookies with him.

The omega shrugged. “It happens, it wasn’t your fault the door closed.”

“No, but I should’ve waited for anyone else to pick up the phone.”

Louis’ heart filled with disappointment and hurt. Maybe Harry wasn’t as nice as he thought. “Okay… that’s not a very polite thing to say to the person who just saved your ass,” he mumbled.

Harry groaned. “No, I’m sorry that sounded really bad, I just… I know how you feel about all of this.”

Oh god, did Harry know how Louis felt about him?

Louis’ heart quickened. “You do?”

“Yeah.” The tips of Harry’s ears reddened. “Milo told me just a few hours ago when I was finishing setting this up.”

Louis’ eyebrows knitted. “Milo knows?”

“You told him this week?” Harry frowned. “Well, at least that’s what he told me.”

“I did? What did I tell him?” Louis asked, genuinely confused.

“That you don’t like Valentine’s Day or gifts or any of this”—Harry waved to the whole display—“and I just… _ Fuck _ , I didn’t know that and I just went ahead and did all of this without asking you, and now look at this mess.” Harry pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes. “You weren’t supposed to see it but no one else picked up the phone and then you did and I honestly didn’t think you would agree to come, but of course you did because you’re literally the sweetest most perfect thing on this planet and I—”

“Is this for me?”

“Of course it’s for you.” Harry tilted his head. “Who else would this be for if not for _my_ _boyfriend?”_

Everything froze.  _ Boyfriend?  _ Just a week ago Louis didn’t even know if they were friends, but now—after the alpha said those words out loud—the omega could clearly see it. They weren’t friends, they studied together, and watched movies, shared books and personal stories, and yes, they also fucked, a lot. Sometimes it was wild, fast, and desperate and other times sweet and slow, but always possessive, always full of something else Louis could never describe. Harry loved to mark him and Louis loved to be marked. He also loved Harry’s little touches, how he always caressed his hand with his thumb while they were in class and how he fed him all the sweets Louis wanted. 

Yes, Louis was right, they weren’t friends, they were  _ a fucking couple. _

“I  _ am  _ your boyfriend, you are mine.” 

Harry nodded, a proud smile brightened his face as a possessive glint flashed in his eyes. “And you are mine.” 

Louis' breath hitched as everything around him disappeared, it was only him and his silly alpha on that cold rooftop. He threw himself at Harry, mouth searching for soft and plump lips, legs wrapping around a strong torso. The alpha softly growled as he kissed Louis back, desperate and hungry. His big hands squeezed Louis’ round ass, fingers desperately trying to get inside of him over his soft pants. 

“Want you to fuck me right here and now, Mr. Boyfriend,” Louis said breathlessly against the alpha’s wet lips

Harry let out a low growl that made the omega shiver, ripping a needy whimper out of him. He walked to the closest soft surface he could find—which happened to be a couch—in three long strides and softly laid Louis down, mouth never leaving his. He could feel his alpha’s hard cock against his tummy, slipping under his shirt.

“I’m sorry for my over the top capitalistic gesture,” Harry murmured against his lips, hands trailing his waist up and down.

“I liked it a lot, I like you a lot, you’re the most perfect boyfriend.” Louis panted as he clumsily pulled down his joggers. 

Harry growled loudly as he squeezed Louis’ small cock painfully hard with his hand, making the omega’s toes curl in pleasure. “Say it again, call me your boyfriend.” Mouth obsessively sucking bruises against his neck. He usually told the alpha to stick to parts of his body where people couldn’t see, but he reckoned things had changed and they both deserved that little indulgence.

“My boyfriend, my alpha,” Louis whined, arching his back and tilting his neck even further so Harry would have better access to his neck.

“My omega, my baby,  _ mine,”  _ Harry grunted, that being the last coherent thing he heard from the alpha that night.

There was slick running down his thighs, dirtying the couch and he’d be more worried about it if it wasn't for Harry clouding all his senses. With his heady scent overpowering his, his ruthless mouth already marking him, his fingers bruising his plump ass as he spread him, and his thick and delicious cock grinded against his rim.

“Please fuck me, please knot me,  _ please,” _ Louis slurred, struggling for words.

Harry growled again before he was shoving his entire length inside of him in one single thrust. Louis howled with pain and pleasure, both mixing together as he let his alpha spread him open with his huge cock, with no finesse or  delicateness . It took Louis a minute to get used to the feeling, it wasn’t as if Louis was a virgin, but it had been almost a week since they'd fucked so everything felt too much, the pleasure, the burn, the neediness, he felt like sobbing. 

Letting out a soft mewl, he bit Harry’s jaw and locked his ankles around the small of his back as his alpha began to move inside of him. The movements went from slow and calculated to rough and hectic, thrusting deeper and deeper until Louis was drunk with it. Harry’s grip on his waist was viselike as the sound of his balls slapping against Louis’ wet ass echoed around the roof. Louis whined loudly as he tried to touch his neglected and leaking cock, but before he could do anything Harry trapped his hand and began to pound him even harder, this time changing angles so every damn trust hit directly against his prostate. 

Louis’ ass began to clench around Harry’s cock, feeling his imminent orgasm getting closer with every thrust, every grunt, every slap. He whined, high pitched and needy, pulling his alpha closer to him, searching for his mouth. The kiss was more teeth and tongues than a kiss, and Louis loved every greedy second of it. 

Harry groaned, fingers digging into Louis’ hip harshly as the rumble inside his chest grew louder and his knot began to swell inside of him. The omega let out a sob of pleasure as he felt the knot rub against his prostate mercilessly, ripping from him one of the best orgasms of his life. Harry continued to fuck him through it and the omega rode his climax, clenching around the alpha’s cock until he felt hot come painting his insides, he milked his boyfriend until there was nothing left inside him, until all was inside of or dripping out of him.

The omega purred in pleasure and contentment as Harry lazily licked and kissed him. He was taking his sweet time, tracing with his fingers every inch of Louis’ face, as if he was admiring a work of art, he looked at him with such awe that made him want to sob out of happiness. Harry didn’t talk, he didn’t need to, he was still making love to Louis, with his eyes and hands, with his knot buried deep inside him, with the low and calm rumble of his chest. He was telling Louis how much he meant to him just like he did when he bought him food or listened to him talk for hours about his favorite documentaries. Harry was always telling him how much he cared with his actions, and it took almost losing him for Louis to realize this.

But now that he had him, he was never letting him go.

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

They were at their brand new house—Louis eating peaches as Harry rested his head on his tummy—a house they both worked their ass off to pay for, it wasn’t a mansion but it was theirs. 

“I think something moved,” Harry said with bright eyes. 

Louis snorted. “I’m eating peaches, my tummy does a dance every time I eat them, that’s probably what you felt.”

Harry’s smile was bashful and big before leaning in and kissing the small swell of Louis’ belly. “Maybe, or maybe our little girl will be a soccer player.” 

Louis rolled his eyes good-heartedly, putting his plate of peaches on his bedside table. “Love, it doesn’t even have legs yet, let alone a gender, it's still very tiny.” 

Harry bit his tummy playfully. “Maybe she’s special, baby.” He pouted, making Louis’ heart grow three sizes. 

“Maybe she is,” he said in a soft tone as he stroked his alpha’s hair. 

Harry carefully shifted on the bed until almost all his body was hovering over Louis. “I can't wait to tell her how I dated her mommy for almost six months without him being aware of it,” he whispered, before kissing the omega’s nose.

“Oh shut it.” Louis softly hit his strong chest. “But then I redeemed myself, didn’t I?”

Harry hummed, leaving soft and tiny kisses over Louis’ jaw. “Yeah, you did realize you were living at my place only two weeks after we started living together, that’s an improvement.” Harry nuzzled his head against the crook of Louis’ neck. 

“Stop,” Louis whined between giggles. “It was confusing and my contract wasn’t up until two months later, it was an honest mistake.” 

Harry licked over the bond mark Louis proudly sported on his neck. 

“It’s okay, I’m just glad I knew how you felt about me before you did.”

“You did not know.” Louis crossed his arms and scrunched his nose.

“Baby.” The alpha’s teeth grazed his earlobe. Louis could feel him purring against him. “You brought me cookies even when you thought I was about to confess to someone else just because you thought I was sad. You were sad and a bit brokenhearted and you made me cookies. You were as gone as I was.”

“They were burnt and ugly, that’s what you deserved.” Louis softly bit the alpha’s chin.

Harry chuckled, looking at him in the eyes, a look filled with pure and endless love. “They were perfect and I ate them all, just like I eat everything you make for me.” 

“You  _ do  _ eat everything I give you,” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Why do you look so gorgeous even doing that?” Harry groaned, head resting on his shoulder. “That shouldn’t be legal.”

“That’s because you love me,” Louis giggled, hand stroking his alpha’s nape. 

“I do love you, but that’s beside the point, you’re still the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.” Harry bit his collarbone tenderly, just the way Louis loved. “Thanks for bringing me those cookies and for showing up that afternoon.”

“Well”—Louis cupped his face with both hands, bringing it closer to his—“thanks for noticing we were a couple, you saved us a lot of time.”

Louis slowly kissed his husband's lips, licking the trace of peach syrup he fed him before from his mouth. He felt Harry’s hand travel from his naked torso to his thigh with a reverent touch. He loved the way his alpha touched him in the mornings, as if he was something sacred, something so delicate and precious that he needed to take his time to feel every stretch of skin. 

“I knew I was going to marry you since the first time you ranted about how some of the most famous regency novels and shows romanticize colonialism and white supremacism for almost two hours straight.”

“It has been proven.” Louis sniffed. “There’s articles about it.”

“I knew I was going to be your boyfriend when you confessed to me you had a stuffed bunny that you liked to snuggle every time you felt sad.” Harry kissed both of his eyelids. “And I knew I was going to fall for you since the first time you said hello to me.” He softly kissed his lips. “The one that should be thanking you is me, for giving me the happiest life I could ask for.” 

“You’re also giving me the happiest life I could ask for,” Louis breathed out, happy tears filling his eyes.

“And I’ll continue to do it until my last day.”

And he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/outropeaces) || [Tumblr](https://outropeace.tumblr.com) || [CC](https://curiouscat.me/outropeace)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day <3


End file.
